<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound for Love by Ilovetoread09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187297">Bound for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoread09/pseuds/Ilovetoread09'>Ilovetoread09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoread09/pseuds/Ilovetoread09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan, with her son Henry in tow, runs away from her prison of ten years. Little does she know, a snap decision to get on the nearest boat changes her and her son’s life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I kind of have a love for a certain trope it seems. Anyway, this is just an idea I’ve had. I’m still working on Serenity at Sea, but I wanted to post this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I just needed a few more days!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is Emma’s thought as she scurries around her room, dressing herself in random layers of clothing before throwing some essential items into a small cloth bag. Around her waist, the blonde secures two fairly heavy coin pouches. After giving her room a once over, the young woman quietly opens the door to the room adjacent to hers.</p><p> </p><p>Once she enters, she swallows the lump in her throat at the sight of the little boy sleeping in his bed. She’s loathe to wake him, but they don’t have time to waste.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry,” she murmurs, gently shaking him. “Henry, wake up,”</p><p> </p><p>Her son’s eyelids flutter open, his adorable face full of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, get up and get your things, quickly. We need to leave now. I’ll help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pack? Why? Where are we going?” His gaze turns to toward the window, the moonlight streaming in. “It’s still dark outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re leaving here, going to go far away,” Emma answers as she throws some of Henry’s belongings into a sack. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to bring? We can’t carry much.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy hands her his stuffed rabbit and a book of fairytales.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of what happened tonight? With Papa?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma almost flinches at the question. “Yes,” she answers, deciding it’s best to be honest. “It’s not safe for us here. Not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>She glimpses at his face and sees understanding in his eyes. She hates that he understands. He shouldn’t have to.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” is all he says, helping her pack the remainder of his things. “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Down to the docks, to get a ship to take us away from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a long way,” he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>She kneels down to his eye level and brushes his cheek with his finger. “I know. I’m going to try to carry you at least some of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry shakes his head. “No, I can walk. You’ll get tired too fast if you try to carry me with everything else.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles and nods as he grabs his bag. The blonde goes to her room and acquires her things.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we getting out of here?” her son asks, biting his lip. She sighs, knowing this will be one of the harder parts of her plan.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go out my window since there aren’t any guards posted there at the moment. I have a sheet rope that will get us both down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry, ever trusting, follows her to the balcony. After checking to ensure no guards are circling the perimeter, she throws their sacks down below before throwing the rope down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go first and the you go so I can catch you if you fall.”</p><p> </p><p>She scrambles down the balcony and onto the ground. Henry follows suit, but him being younger, it takes him a bit longer as he struggles to climb down. Emma grabs him once he’s in arms reach and they race to one of the castle walls.</p><p>They stop, however, at the sight of approaching guards. Emma grabs Henry by the arm, hiding them behind a tree. She motions for him to be silent and they wait a a minute or two for the guards to pass.</p><p>Once she knows they’re safe, she climbs one of the walls, hoisting Henry up as soon as she’s at the top. They clamber down to the other side, wary of guards with every step.</p><p> </p><p>“Now all we need to do is walk from here to the docks, but we can’t draw any attention, okay?” she says as the walk away from the castle they once called home. Though for her, she supposes, it’s always been a prison.</p><p> </p><p>Henry nods.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they begin the hours journey to the docks.</p><hr/><p>Emma sighs in relief as the row of ships comes into view. Now, she just needs to find one that will take them both.</p><p> </p><p>She gently nudges her son, who is currently on her back sleeping. The poor boy had been diligently trying to keep himself awake, but grew too tired halfway through, so she carried him the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>She places him on the ground and he perks up as she hands him his sack. As she does so, she hears a ruckus behind them. Turning, she notes the familiar shield on a few knights approaching them.</p><p> </p><p>“There they are!” one of them cries.</p><p> </p><p>Shit!</p><p> </p><p>The blonde practically drags her son by the hand as she frantically searches for a boat to get on. A little further down the docks there’s a fairly formidable looking boat with no one near it. Good.</p><p> </p><p>Making haste, she cradles Henry in her arms as she tries to find a way up, seeing that the gangplank is not available. She’s too afraid to call out in case she’s refused. Eyeing some barrels, which by some luck are near enough to the ship, she scrambles up them.</p><p> </p><p>Henry, being resourceful and mature for his age, catches on and grips the edge of the boat when she lifts him up. Using all his strength, he makes it onto the deck as she follows suit. It takes a bit of work given all the bags, but she just makes it. She indicates for Henry to duck down as the guards approach the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no one here,” one of the knights calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Seeming to have given up, the men leave the ship alone.</p><p> </p><p>Having a moment to breathe, Emma scans the deck, seeing it quiet and deserted. The crew must be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to stay in the galley for tonight,” she announces.</p><p> </p><p>“But, what about the captain?” Henry inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk to him in the morning, get him to understand.” At least, she hopes she can.</p><p> </p><p>The boy bears a skeptical expression, but follows her lead.</p><p> </p><p>They duck down into the galley and she finds them a spot among some crates, barrels, and sacks. It’s enough to keep them hidden should anyone go looking here during the night.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’re settled, as much as they can be, Emma holds Henry to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going to go?” he asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to try to get us to Misthaven,” she answers, stroking his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, I get to meet Grandma and Grandpa?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles at the look of utter excitement on his face. “Hopefully.” God, she hasn’t seen her parents in, what, ten years? She misses them deeply and she’s sure they’ll be thrilled to meet their only grandson. “Now,” she says, tapping his nose with her index finger. “Time for some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>They doze off in a matter of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>She dreams of a better life for both of them.</p><hr/><p>Killian Jones is a light sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>Living the life of a pirate, he has to be, with the threat of people trying to kill him and all that. So, needless to say, a ruckus near his ship woke from his slumber. He frowns, hearing what sounded like guards outside his quarter’s window. However, whoever it is departs in matter of minutes.</p><p>What he hears next, however, sends him on full alert. The sound of feet scampering around deck catches his attention and he grabs a dagger, though he knows his hook would do. He makes it on deck just in time to see the the galley door close. He hears more scuttling below deck and decides to wait until it quiets down, figuring he’ll catch the intruder by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes later, everything goes silent below and so he takes his chance. Grabbing a nearby lit lantern, he slowly makes his way down to the galley. At first, he doesn’t see anything. However, he notices a few of the barrels have been rearranged, as if to hide something.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, the pirate makes his way to the area and looks over, preparing to give the intruder a taste of Captain Hook. However, the sight that greets him makes him freeze.</p><p> </p><p>A woman and a child, most likely hers, lay atop a few sacks of dried goods. The child, a boy of probably no older than seven, is wrapped in blankets while the woman has only her cloak to protect her from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell are they doing on his boat?</p><p> </p><p>The boy shifts and that’s when Killian notices the fresh bruise on the boy’s left cheek. The pirate purses his lips, contemplating on what to do. They must be running from someone or somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing he can’t in good conscience just leave them there, Killian takes the boy in his arms and carries him to the captain’s quarters. The pirate is careful not to jostle the boy as he places the child in the bed. He returns to the galley and scoops the woman up. She’s slightly heavy, but he figures she’s wearing multiple layers of clothing, as well as carrying a decent amount of coin. He takes care not to touch the money pouches as he lays the woman next to her son.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two are tucked in, Killian lounges in the chair near his desk. The sight in front of him forces him to recall memories of a woman and her son, who he met years apart from each other. He’d failed both of them. Looking at the woman and boy in front of him now, Killian wonders if they’re running from something similar. He realizes he’s jumping to conclusions, but what other reason would a woman have to sneak onto a ship with her child in the middle of the night?</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Killian shifts in his seat, a million questions running through his head. He can ask the woman tomorrow, provided she’s willing to give him answers. Right now, he’ll let them sleep.</p><p> </p><p>They’ll all have a long day ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Emma wakes, the first thing she notices is the lack of a warm body next to her. She shoots up, her eyes frantically searching for her son.</p><p> </p><p>Where the hell is Henry?</p><p> </p><p>She leaps out of the bed and, in her frantic state, fails to notice the man sitting in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Your son’s in the galley eating breakfast with my crew,” the man says. Emma slows, her brain finally registering her surroundings. She just leapt out of a bed and not the pile of dried food sacks she initially laid down the night prior.  There’s a man, admittedly a very attractive man, sitting in a chair. And he has apparently met Henry. “They’ve taken quite a shine to him already it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did I get here?” she asks, still trying to take everything in.</p><p> </p><p>“I carried you and your boy here last night.” The man raises an eyebrow. “I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Captain Killian Jones, though you might know me by my more colorful moniker.” He holds up what should be his left hand. Instead, a very sharp hook takes it place.</p><p> </p><p>The sight makes Emma freeze in fear before she gathers the strength to sit down. She’s on Captain Hook’s ship? Gods, she must have the worst luck in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“I realize that it must be a lot to take in,” Killian states, “but may I have the honor of knowing your name? Oh, and I would love if you gave me your real name.” He shoots her a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>He leans forward, lips pursed. “Because I know you’re running from something. And I so hate seeing a lady in distress, particularly one with a child.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallows, unsure of what to say. “How much do you want? I have money, enough for passage to where I want my son and I to go.”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate waves a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about that. Let’s say I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart.” He smirks and it’s her turn to raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t feel right not at least paying for whatever the cost of food and other upkeep would be. Let me give you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll think up an amount and give it to you later,” he concedes. “Now, your name, if you please.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stares long and hard at the man in front of her. There’s no trace of a lie on his face, but Emma doesn’t exactly know why a pirate, particularly one with such a sordid reputation, would want to help a woman and her son. Also, given her royal status, there’s no way he wouldn’t want to benefit from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma Swan,” she says, thrilled when there’s not tremor in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s pleasure to meet you, Emma Swan. Now I don’t know about you, but I could do for some breakfast.”</p><p>“So would I,” she responds, a tight smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Guess it’s time to meet the crew.</p><hr/><p>When Emma enters the galley, Henry scrambles down from the chair he’d occupied and runs straight to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama!” he exclaims as she picks him up and holds him tightly to her chest. “We’re on a pirate ship!” He’s six, so of course he would be thrilled at the idea of being on a ship full of pirates.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she states, grinning for his sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Hook said he might teach me to steer the ship some time.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma cocks an eyebrow at the pirate captain, who just shrugs. “Oh he did, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And Starkey said he’ll teach me all the different types of knots.” The man who’s must be Starkey offers a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so apparently they’re a friendly pirate crew?</p><p> </p><p>“Your lad is quite charming,” Starkey states. “And quite the talker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now come eat,” Hook says, pulling out a chair for her.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping her hold on Henry, Emma sits in the chair and Henry starts fussing to be put down. Once she lets go, he occupies the seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>As Emma is served breakfast, Hook grabs the attention of his crew.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you scoundrels, I have a few announcements to make,” he begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” one of the crew members tease.</p><p> </p><p>Hook shoots him a glare before continuing. “First, we have two new guests joining us. This is Emma Swan and her son Henry. They will be sailing with us to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Misthaven,” Emma supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“Misthaven,  which should take about one month to arrive at.” Hook’s eyes scan the room, ensuring there are no objections. “Second, we will be hoisting anchor immediately after breakfast. So be sure to ready yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>The crewmen voice their assent before everyone returns to their meal.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be best to leave as soon as possible given the situation,” Hook comments. “I had almost set sail earlier, but I figured I’d give you the chance to leave the ship if you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma manages a real smile for once. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nibbles on her breakfast, lost in thought. She doesn’t know if she can trust Hook just yet, but he seems civil at least.</p><p> </p><p>As she eats, she examines the rest of the crew. They seem jovial, a few of them conversing with Henry about life at sea, answering his questions with ease and patience. She briefly wonders if she and Henry lucked out in the pirate crew department. However, she dismisses the thought. Nothing has been easy for her, not since she met her darling husband all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>She doubts things will be easy now.</p><hr/><p>Emma and Henry walk onto the deck after breakfast, Hook already at the helm shouting orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright men, let’s hoist anchor!”</p><p> </p><p>As the anchor rises, Emma clutches Henry’s hand in hers as they walk to the railing of the ship. The duo watches as the ship slowly moves away from the port, and the princess feels relief fill her.</p><p> </p><p>“Will we ever come back here, Mama?” Henry asks, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely not,” she responds, sighing. She never ever wants to come back to this horrid kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiles, looking down at her son. So brave for a child his age. She doesn’t know where he got it from. After all, she was coward for staying with Neal for so long, royal marriage or no. She should’ve left long ago so that Henry didn’t have to suffer along with her. Even though Neal never laid a hand on Henry, until last night…</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Henry, I have some tricks to show ya!” Finn, one of the older crew members, shouts. The little boy beams as he runs over to the crew mate.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods at the man before returning her gaze toward the village. No more Neal, no more shouting matches, no more lavish parties where she’s forced to put on a smile and pray the night ends well, no more fear…</p><p> </p><p>The blonde is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the footsteps behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“I would ask if you’ll miss the place, but the relief on your face answers that,” Hook says. She turns and raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re a bit of an open book, love.” She snorts. “You must be hot in all that clothing. Why don’t you go and remove them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to get me out of my clothes, are you?” she teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, believe me love, you’d know when I’m undressing you.” The pirate waggles his eyebrows as she shakes her head. “Go on. Henry will be safe up here.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess acquiesces, goes to the Captain’s quarters and removes the multiple layers of clothing. She notices that Henry already unpacked his belongings earlier and placed them near of the chest of drawers Hook has in the room. The blonde purses her lips, knowing she and Henry can’t stay in Hook’s cabin the whole time.  Hopefully, there’s a spare cabin, otherwise they’ll sleep on the deck.</p><p> </p><p>Emma walks back onto the deck and spots Henry still with Finn. Figuring now would be the best time, she goes to Hook to discuss the sleeping arrangements.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, Captain,” she starts as Hook steers the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Swan?” he answers, not looking away from the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>She blinks, momentarily caught off guard by the use of her fake name.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to discuss sleeping arrangements with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to look at her and grins, his eyes somehow becoming bluer. “You’re more than welcome to share a bed with me.” She harrumphs. “In all seriousness, there’s a spare room for you and your boy. Starkey and James are more than happy to sleep on deck with the nice weather.” She opens her mouth to object, but he cuts her off. “They volunteered to vacate their room.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods and glances toward Henry. He’s laughing at something Finn has said and she feels herself grow a bit lighter. However, the bruise on his cheek is already turning dark purple, but the swelling has lessened since last night. God, how could she allow Neal to get that close to Henry? Particularly when Neal was so angry. She should have known better, should have been faster…</p><p> </p><p>“Swan, it’s not your fault,” Hook says. How did he know? “Before you say anything, I can tell you’re a great mother and that you wouldn’t willing  have let anyone near Henry that would seriously harm him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should’t have let my husband lay a hand on him,” she murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” the captain says and she complies, surprised at the understanding in his eyes. “You got Henry away from that situation, that’s all that matters.” Emma bites her lip. “And I promise you, you’re both safe on this ship. No harm will come to you while you’re with me and my crew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you helping us?”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate gazes at her, seeming to battle with himself, before saying, “Because I selfishly hope that I can help you and your boy the way I failed to help someone else long ago.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess falls quiet at his admission, unsure of how to respond. “Well, thank you,” she finally says after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He waves a dismissive hand. “It’s no trouble, love. No go, explore the ship as much as you like. You have free reign! Just don’t pocket any of the loot, of course.” He winks as she rolls her eyes before she wanders off to explore, the conversation leaving her hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps things will get better from here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian watches his crew from the helm, his spot perfect for overseeing any nefarious activities, not that his men would be dumb enough to try anything, usually. Particularly now with a woman and child on board. No, the only thing the captain has to fear is one of the men doing something stupid in order to impress their guests.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the new additions, the pirate turns his gaze to the two, who are currently working on taking stock of supplies. Well, Swan is taking inventory, Henry tries his best as his mother guides him to count the sacks and items in the various chests.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Emma had asked, almost demanded, to be put to work on the ship, claiming she didn’t want her and the lad to be lounging away during the journey as the rest of the crew worked. So on the second day of their new guests on the ship, he figured he’d assign them to take stock. It would give them some work to do and lift one task from his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Killian smiles as the blonde helps Henry count the bags of spices in one of the chests. The pirate captain knows her name most likely isn’t really Swan and she’s probably high born, given the way she carries herself. However, he figures that’s her secret to tell him in her own time. He promised he’d keep her and the boy safe and he intends to keep that promise.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain?” his first mate, Smee, inquires from beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Smee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly how long will our new occupants be on the ship?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes. Smee hadn’t been present for the breakfast conversation from the two days prior, out on some errand in the village, so he hadn’t exactly assented to Emma and Henry, not that Killian would’ve let his first mate voice any objection. It would’ve been bad form to turn away a woman and child in need.</p><p> </p><p>“A month or maybe more. It depends on how long it takes to get to Misthaven. Why?” The captain’s eyes narrow.</p><p> </p><p>Smee shuffles his feet, seeming to choose his next words. Though, his first mate has never exactly been the brightest of the lot.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just...is it wise to have a woman and child aboard? Both could bring bad luck upon the crew.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian turns and scowls. “Are you questioning the decisions of your captain?”</p><p> </p><p>The man blinks. “N-No, Captain. Of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Because it sounds like you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Smee begins to stammer. “I was just suggesting-“</p><p> </p><p>“That I abandon a woman and child who require help? Absolutely not!” Killian sneers. “Now, unless you have something useful to say, I suggest you go back to your duties.”</p><p> </p><p>Smee nods before sauntering off to below deck. Killian purses his lips before returning his gaze to the rest of the crew. At that moment, Emma chooses to glance at him and he winks, making her roll her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips before her attention returns to the task at hand. She’s a hard worker, he can tell, high born or not. Perhaps if he gives her some work, she’ll eventually forget that he’d promised to give her an amount to pay him for passage. Though, from what he’s observed so far, he wouldn’t put it past her to sneak money to him in some way.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll just have to keep an eye out for any extra coin in his quarters.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, Emma helps Henry organize his side of their new quarters. While they’d moved in the day prior, her son, in typical  child fashion, had just thrown his clothes wherever he saw fit. While Henry by no means behaves like a spoiled prince, Emma knows she’ll have to teach him to look after himself more.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep everything in one place so that you know where you can find it,” Emma advises him as they put away the last of clothes. He didn’t bring much, but what he does have occupies most of their small cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mama.” He beams as he places his stuffed animal on his bed. “What are Grandma and Grandpa like?”</p><p> </p><p>The question catches Emma off guard, but she should’ve expected it. She hasn’t really talked about her parents to Henry, too heartbroken. Also, Neal hated it when she’d talk about them, saying she sounded like she wanted to go home. Which he wasn’t wrong about.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re lovely people and you’ll love them,” she promises and she knows he will, and her parents will be thrilled to have a grandchild to spoil.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they are, but what are they like as people?” Henry insists and the blonde chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, your grandmother is beautiful, fierce, but kind.” Emma smiles as she recalls her mother over the years. Always willing to help others, even those who had wronged her. “Your grandfather is loyal, kind, handsome, and would do anything for you.” Both her parents love her deeply and she wonders what their reaction will be when she shows up on the castle steps with her son in tow. She’s sure they think she abandoned them in favor of her wretched husband.</p><p> </p><p>“They sound cool!” he states. “Why didn’t you ever talk to them when we were at the other place?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma resists raising an eyebrow at Henry’s choice of words. “Your papa wouldn’t let me.” She might as well tell him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he says softly, furrowing his brows. “Papa’s a bad man, isn’t he?” Emma frowns, unsure of how to answer. Neal is still Henry’s father, but she doesn’t want to lie to her son. “It’s okay if you say yes, I know that papas aren’t supposed to do what he did. At least, that’s what Lily told me the other night.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes, Henry’s nursemaid. The princess smiles, thankful that the woman didn’t stay completely passive.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, yes, Papa’s not a nice man,” Emma says.</p><p> </p><p>Her son nods, fiddling with the stuffed bunny.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, dinner bell rings and Henry runs out of the room, Emma trailing behind him knowing that the conversation is far away from his mind now.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully it stays that way.</p><hr/><p>Dinner is another cheerful affair, with everyone chattering away. Henry sits next to Hook, with Emma beside her son. Henry’s taken to Hook quite well the past two days, and Emma thinks Hook reciprocates the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, lad, a mermaid,” she hears Hook confirm as he regales Henry with another story of the pirate’s adventures. The man is a couple centuries old, so something tells her Hook’s stories will be as endless as Henry’s questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Henry says, wide eyed. “You hear that, Mom? A mermaid!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckles.“I did.” She smiles as Hook grins. She has to admit, she’s surprised at how easily the crew took to having a woman and child on board. Not that she’s complaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Emma and Henry, I have a few things to do after supper, but once I’m done, would you two like to start gaze? It’s a perfect night for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be lovely,” Emma supplies as Henry nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we do it up in the crow’s nest?” her son asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re a little small for the Crow’s nest yet, lad.” Henry pouts, but says nothing. “Once you get bigger, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma raises an eyebrow, knowing that the trip will end before Henry even grows a foot. Hook merely winks.</p><p> </p><p>Once supper ends, Hook attends to his duties as Emma and Henry enter the captain’s quarters. Hook had given them permission to look at the map hung in his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we started here,” Emma states, placing her finger on the Gold Kingdom, “and we’ll land here.” She traces the route and lands on Misthaven.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s far!” Henry exclaims, eyes full of wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Emma mutters. The distance was part of the reason she never saw her parents. They couldn’t leave their kingdom for that long and she wasn’t allowed to travel without Neal.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at all these books!” her son exclaims, looking at the shelves lining one of the cabin walls.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he has quite the collection.” The princess spots several different languages on the spines, and judging by the look of them, some of the books must be a couple of centuries old.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we can look at them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s ask the captain first. After all, we’re only in here to look at the map,” she reminds him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he concedes, looking up at her expectantly  and she almost chuckles. He must be eager to stargaze. He’s always been a curious child, willing to explore new things. Thankfully, his curiosity never extended to what happened between Mama and Papa behind closed doors. He didn’t need to know what Neal did to her on a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go see if Captain Jones is done with his duties.”</p><p> </p><p>They traverse to the top deck and sure enough, Hook stands by the railing, telescope in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Lass and Lad, you ready to learn about the stars?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry answers with an enthusiastic yes and Hook gestures to three hammocks he set up next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“The best way to view the stars is laying down,” the pirate explains as he lays in the last hammock beside Emma. “And it is a perfect night indeed. I can already spot several constellations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Henry quizzes.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” Hook confirms and proceeds to point several of them out. Emma follows along, finding Hook’s voice quite soothing as he explains the history of each formation. His enthusiasm is infectious and Emma finds herself paying rapt attention.</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s one for you two as well,” the pirate states, pointing out a pattern and tracing it with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Henry prods, voice eager.</p><p> </p><p>“Cygnus, also known as the Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why-“ Henry starts before Emma cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s interesting!” The blonde hopes that Hook didn’t catch on to Henry’s question. Turning to look at her son, she says, “There’s a constellation with our name.” She shoots him a knowing look and he appears to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool!” he exclaims and damn, he’s convincing.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, isn’t it?” Hook says and Emma turns to gaze him, noting a strange look in his eyes. Shit, does he know?</p><p> </p><p>The three sit in comfortable silence for a while, just star gazing on their own, passing the telescope between one another. After some time, Henry lets out a yawn and his eyes begin to close.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, kid, time for bed,” Emma announces as she rises and scoops up the little boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sleepy,” he grumbles. Nevertheless, he burrows his head into her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” she chortles. Receiving no response, she glances down and sees Henry fast asleep. “This one could sleep through a horde of elephants.” She gives his hair an affectionate ruffle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he has been working hard,” Hook states. “You’ve got a good lad there, Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she murmurs. “I’m just glad he hasn’t turned out like his father.” The bruise on Henry’s cheek is almost healed, the skin now a greenish-yellow. She gently strokes his cheek with her fingertip and in the process, her sleeve falls, revealing a scar on her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Hook eyes the mark, but doesn’t say anything,</p><p> </p><p>Emma promptly pulls her sleeve up, forcing a smile. “Just one of the many casualties from my life with my husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Swan…”</p><p> </p><p>“I really need to put Henry to bed. Goodnight, Hook.” She nods before scurrying off to her and Henry’s cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Once Henry’s in bed, Emma goes behind the changing screen that someone had been nice enough to place in the room. The princess undresses down to her shift and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>The material is thin enough that she can see every mark and scar on her body. Neal was always careful, ensuring to never severely beat her, but enough to leave permanent scarring. She remembers how she received each and every one. The one on her wrist? From a hot poker Neal used on her after he felt she had shaken an ambassador’s hand for too long and apparently batted her eyelashes at him.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shakes her head, reminding herself she’s free of him, of that life.</p><p> </p><p>She hopes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passes by and things settle into a bit of a routine. Everyone has breakfast together, and then goes about their perspective duties. Emma and Henry help in any way they can, from aiding with some of the laundry to keeping track of supplies. All without complaint. Killian is impressed, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, the day’s duties are done and Finn and one of the other pirates are playing hide and seek with the youngest Swan. From the helm, the captain spots the boy amongst the barrels, while the other two continue to look for him.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all really good with him,” a voice says beside Killian and he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I think having a child aboard is a breath of fresh air for them.” He turns and has to stop the frown from forming on his face when he sees the confusion in her eyes, as if no one but her would want to spend time with Henry. “I assure you, Swan, neither Henry nor you is a burden to this ship.”</p><p> </p><p>She ducks her head, biting her lip. “The nurse maids were paid to like him and my husband…well he only treated Henry with affection because he expected Henry to follow in his footsteps. I don’t think Neal would’ve wanted anything to do with a daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian purses his lips. The blonde has dropped hints throughout the week about her wreck of a marriage, her only true happiness being her son since meeting her husband. She hasn’t said too much, but Killian puts the pieces together anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“But I guess that’s neither here nor there at this point,” she murmurs. A screech of laughter has the duo turning their heads, a grin breaking out on Emma’s face as Finn finds Henry and lifts the boy onto the old pirate’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if Henry reminds him of his own son,” Killian remarks. Emma raises an eyebrow. “Aye, Finn had his own family as did most of the crew. Some of them have been with me since the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would also make them a couple of centuries old, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Her tone turns contemplative, but she doesn’t say anything else. Killian gazes at her, wondering what she’s thinking. She’s a bit of an open book, but he doesn’t entirely know the inning workings of her mind.  It makes her a challenge, which draws him to her even more.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll reach port in a week or two,” he states. “I just haven’t decided on which port to stop at.” There are plenty of ports along the direction the ship sails, but the captain wants to dock at one that is the farthest away from the Swans’ kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I’m questioning you, but already?” Emma inquires. She furrows her eyebrows and the pirate detects concern in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Emma, we’ll be perfectly safe.” He shrugs. “Besides, we do need to stock up on supplies. We’re not out, but we are going through it a little faster.” The moment the statement escapes his mouth he wants to smack himself. Here he’d just got done telling her she and Henry aren’t a burden. “And before you object, it’s fine. Happens more frequently than you think, particularly when we get new crew members who don’t know how to preserve their rations.” Swan scowls. “And you’re doing a lot better than them, trust me.” He’s lost count of the lectures he’s had to give over the years to the greener members of his crew who don’t stop to think about the other members before going for an extra helping of whatever food or wasting other supplies. Emma and Henry never go for extra helpings and they’re almost too conservative with the supplies they do use.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t like costing you extra money,” she grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>He raises an eyebrow, wondering if her marriage instilled in her a feeling of being a constant  inconvenience.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense.” He waves a dismissive hand. “So, what are your plans when you get home?”</p><p> </p><p>She tosses him a peculiar look, but answers anyway. “Go to my parents right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, that doesn’t surprise him. “You haven’t seen them in years, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a decade,” she sighs, longing in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You love them very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do.” She cocks her head. “Do you have any family left?”</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of his mother, Liam, and Milah. All of them dead. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>A warmth forms inside him at her words, the sincerity in them. “Thank you, Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re quiet from then on, her standing beside him as he steers. Every so often, he chances a glance at her, watching the wind blow through her hair, her cheeks pink. Her green eyes glitter, but hold a hint of sadness in them. He’d have to be blind to be oblivious to her beauty, but knows that she’s unavailable, even for a little “fun.” The combination of running away, having a son, and her birth status make her untouchable to him.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much he might want her.</p><hr/><p>After dinner, the crew partakes in a game of cards. However, most members have lost their hand to Emma. The lass is damn good at cards, and Killian’s already lost to her twice.</p><p> </p><p>“No cheating lass,” he teases as they’re once again the last two left standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the man who used weighted dice on that last game of dice,” she shoots back. “Hence why I didn’t join.”</p><p> </p><p>A few “oohs” and snickers emanate from the crew.</p><p> </p><p>“You calling me a liar of in front of your lad, Swan?” he goads.</p><p> </p><p>“Only to make sure he knows that one of us here is a honest player.” She winks and he huffs as Henry giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ll pay for that,” he playfully growls and slams his cards down on the barrel serving as a table. However, he senses hesitation from her as she sets her cards down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I won!” she exclaims, but he can her the slight tremor in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, the lass has you beat again, Captain,” Smee comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I see that,” Killian tosses back to his first mate, making Emma relax a bit, but Killian notes that her hand still shakes. “Swan here is quite the player.” He gives her a smile, which she returns with more certainty.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to lose to her, again,” Starkey mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid of losing to a woman, Starkey?” she teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it isn’t Mom’s fault she’s good at cards,” Henry adds. Starkey snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I just don’t like losing me money is all.” The crew nods in good natured agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it’ll only be you and me for further games then, Captain,” the blonde comments.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all a bunch of lily livered cowards,” Killian taunts, earning protests and gripes. “All right, All right. I believe it’s time for everyone to turn in for the night.” There’s a collective sigh from the crew before all depart to their respective cabins, even Henry. “Children, the lot of them, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma snickers and she appears to have returned to herself. “You’re three centuries old, anyone younger than you is a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re certainly not.” His gaze flickers down her form and she blushes, her lips fighting back a smile. “Listen, I’m sorry about before…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was just being silly.” She tries to laugh it off.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Killian takes her hand in his and her eyes widen, the emerald in her eyes swirling in confusion. “Swan, I know it’s only been a week and that you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to know that I would never ever hurt you or Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” she groans. “I just- I can’t help my reactions sometimes. It’s instinctual almost. I feel like I’m still at the palace.”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate frowns, unsure of how to ease her troubles. Something tells him her behavior will change over time once she knows she’s truly safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Palace, huh?” he teases. Emma pouts, realizing her slip up. “Don’t worry, love, I’ve always figured you were  born to some type of aristocrat or another. And before you ask, no, I have no interest in ransoming you. It would be bad form.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think a pirate would be interested in learning the difference between good and bad form,” she remarks, amusement on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this pirate is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” She withdraws her hand from his and rises. “Well, good night, Captain. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Swan.” Unable to resist, he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>She ducks her head as a blush fills her cheeks. “Good night,” she repeats before walking away. His eyes trail after her and he knows she feels his eyes on her, but she doesn’t look back toward him.</p><p> </p><p>She’s unavailable, you fool, the gentleman in him reminds him.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate inside him can’t bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>Great, just great.</p><hr/><p>The ship docks in some place called Nimora about two weeks later, as Killian had predicted.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay men, today, we gather supplies. Tonight, we have fun!” There’s a roar of cheers from the crew before they set off to find new stock for the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“They seem quite enthused,” Emma comments with a chuckle as she stands beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. This isn’t the longest we’ve been out at sea without stopping, but sailors do get restless for land and other human company after a few weeks.” He grins as he turns toward her, his eyes glancing over her.</p><p> </p><p>For the past week, Emma had adjusted her and Henry’s clothes to be more ship appropriate. Her wardrobe alterations have led to some ogling from the crew, and him. Well, more than he ogled her already.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’ll be going to the local tavern later,” she surmises.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, but first, we need to find some supplies.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods. “Come on, Henry, time to go to the market.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming, Mama!” the boy shouts, leaving their cabin. Killian can’t help but smirk at the boy’s ensemble. White shirt, which is slightly unbuttoned, with black trousers that look like leather and small black boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, button your shirt up!” Emma scolds as Killian laughs. “I blame you for his choice of dress. It took a lot of convincing for him to not actually wear leather pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do have impeccable taste in clothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh, sure. Leather always makes the ladies swoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying my clothes make you swoon, Swan?” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, no,” is her fantastic come back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going, Mama?” Henry asks, his little body bouncing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are, but you need to hold my hand and never let go, okay? And if you ever get lost, try to find me or Captain Jones, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The lad’s expression is the picture of innocence. “Yes, Mama.”</p><p> </p><p>The three head out to the market square. Killian’s been here a few times on his voyages, so he knows the territory well enough. The trio moves seamlessly through the market, perusing the various stalls. The pirate notes Emma purchasing a few things for her and Henry with her own coin.</p><p> </p><p>“Swan,” he starts, but she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t asked for a passage fee.” He scowls. “I want to pay for some of our things, at least.” The pirate relents, knowing there’s no use arguing with her. The stubborn lass.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama,” Henry whispers, tugging on her sleeve. Killian glances over to see the lad point at a stall with toys for children.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighs. “Henry, I’m sorry sweetheart, but we can’t afford toys right now.” The boy sighs and looks down at his feet, so she kneels to down to meet his eyes. “I promise you that when we get to Misthaven, I’ll get you something as soon as I can. Also, I’m sure Grandma and Grandpa will absolutely spoil you with gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he mumbles, seeming to accept his mother reasoning.</p><p> </p><p>Killian purses his lips. “Swan, perhaps I could…”</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head. “No, there’s no need.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, Swan. Henry’s been a delight and well behaved, he should get some reward.”</p><p> </p><p>The lad grins up at him. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, now go take a look at the wares.” The boy trots the few feet as Killian turns, facing Emma’s glare. “Really, it’s no trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry can live without a toy,” she hisses.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that Swan, but he’s been really good this whole time and with everything changing around him…”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought it’d be a good idea to override my decision for my son,” she growls. Ah, now he sees her real problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, lass, I had no intention of dismissing your decision…”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s what you’re doing, just like Neal. Thinking you know better than me when it comes to what’s good for my child.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian sighs, realizing that’s he’s made a massive error. “Lass…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, go buy him the toy so I can be the bad guy in this.” Before the pirate can say anything else, Emma stomps off to one the other stalls. The captain groans before going to Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s mad, isn’t she?” Henry questions as soon as Killian is beside him. He forgets sometimes how perceptive the youngest Swan is. “You don’t have to get me a toy, I just saw them and got excited. I hadn’t meant to upset Mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother just wants what’s best for you,” Killian says.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Henry mutters. “Though, I guess I shouldn’t really get a toy since it’s my fault we had to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother wants to keep you safe,” Killian reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to keep her safe for once,” Henry mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Killian pauses at the boy’s statement, but decides not push, for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we get you one of the smaller toys, er, perhaps one of the more inexpensive ones?” the pirate suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea. Maybe Mama won’t be as mad,” the boy concedes. He picks out a spinning top with a strong attached, which is quite inexpensive. Killian goes to pay for the toy when the stall matron remarks,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s nice to see a father spoil such a well behaved child every once in a while.” The woman’s blue eyes sparkle. “You have no idea how many parents concede to tantrum throwing children.” Turning to Henry, she says, “Always listen to your parents, dear. They do know best.” Neither Killian nor Henry correct the woman, they merely thank her and set off.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Captain,” Henry says once they’re far enough from the vendor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re most welcome, lad. Now, let’s go see where your mother went off to.” Hopefully, she didn’t traverse too far in the throngs of people.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try the fabric stall, I know she said she wanted more fabric for clothing,” Henry remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Fabrics it is then.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Killian spots the familiar gold locks near the textile vendor.</p><p> </p><p>“Swan!” he calls and she turns, gazing at the both of them. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t appear as angry as earlier. “Henry said you might be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he was right.” She looks at Henry. “So, what did the Captain get you?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry proudly displays his new toy and Emma sports a genuine smiles at her son’s delight. After a moment, she turns her attention back to the roll of fabrics.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for not going overboard,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Emma, for earlier. I just wanted to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know.” She closes her eyes. “Just next time we have a difference of opinion on something, let’s not discuss it in front of Henry, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, love, understood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she says, before holding up a roll of green textile. “What color do you think I should pick?” And just like that, they’re back on good terms.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate shoves the feeling of domesticity that overtakes him as he answers her question. Emma and Henry only have a few weeks left on the ship, at most. It would be best for Killian to not think of such things as domesticity with the Swans.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he’s always done what’s best for himself, of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, after all the supplies are stored and the sun begins to set, Hook gathers his crew.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright men, time to go have some drinks and spend some quality time in the company of women!” Cheers come from the group before the men scurry off the ship and into town.</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckles. “I guess they’ve been longing for land then?”</p><p> </p><p>Hook saunters down from the helm, smirking. “More like the company of women. No offense, love.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde rolls her eyes. “Nah, I get it.” She really did, even if Neal had diminished her desire for the touch from the opposite sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to join us?” She catches a flicker of hope in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Emma bites her lip looking towards Henry, who’s leaning against the railing. “As much as I would like to, I think you and your men need a break from me and Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate scoffs. “Nonsense, Swan. We could never tire of you.” The princess senses he means himself especially, but she doesn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she makes a shooing motion. “Go! Have fun with your men.”</p><p> </p><p>That earns her an eyebrow raise. “Are you encouraging me to sleep with other women, Swan?” She feels a niggling at the statement, but ignores it.</p><p> </p><p>She snorts. “You’re a pirate, isn’t that part of the image? And last I heard, Captain Hook had a woman in every port.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe you of all people listen to silly gossip,” he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you totally use it to your advantage.” She playfully shoves his shoulder. “Now, go. We’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hook winks before leaving deck and wandering into town with the rest of his crew.</p><p> </p><p>Emma gazes after him for a moment, that strange feeling bubbling again before she pushes it down.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Henry, she smiles. “So, kid, wanna see me attempt to make some clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry grins as Emma gets the supplies. They’ll have their own fun tonight.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like she’s using it as a distraction or anything.</p><hr/><p>Killian glances around at his men, who are all having fun. They drink their ales and soak in the attention of the wenches on each man’s knee. The pirate captain, on the other hand, drinks his rum in silence, with the exception of making small talk with his crew.</p><p> </p><p>Finn slides into the seat next to him and raises an eyebrow. “Not enjoying yourself, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Killian grunts. “I’m enjoying myself just fine, thank you.”  To prove it, he gulps down his rum and gestures the barmaid for another.</p><p> </p><p>“Missing the company of a certain blonde lass and her son, I take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Killian answers a little too quickly, earning a smirk from Finn. The captain sighs. “Maybe.” Finn’s quiet as he looks down at his glass. “Alright, out with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t fix the past.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian growls. “I’m know.” Another eyebrow raise. “I’m know,” he says more calmly. “But I can help Emma and Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when they leave?”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate sighs, trying not to think about that. “Then, they’ll go on their way and live a happy life like they both deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about what you deserve, Cap?” Finn questions. “You’re enamored with the both of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma just got out of a decade long abusive marriage. I highly doubt she’s looking to rush into another courtship.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if she was?”</p><p> </p><p>Killian shakes his head. “She’s given no indication that she’s interested in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides the staring, the blushing, and biting her lip when she catches you staring at her and the times she glances at you?” Finn shrugs. “What? I’m an old man, I’ve seen these things before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re only a few decades older than me,” the pirate mutters, making the other pirate snort.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t you forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>Killian laughs before taking a sip of his second round.</p><p> </p><p>As the two sit, the captain’s eyes scan over the bar, passing over the usual bustle of the tavern. However, his gaze stops at the door where two esteemed looking men, wearing armor that bears what appears to be a royal seal. Killian nudges Finn, who furrows his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you think they want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damned if I know,” Killian says, watching one of the knights go to the barmaid. “But I think we’re about to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, the man stands at attention, gaining the attention of the patrons.</p><p> </p><p>“I know word usually travels fast around the kingdom,” he starts, tone commanding. “But in case you haven’t heard, Princess Emma of the Gold kingdom, who is the wife of Prince Neal, and the young prince, their son, Henry, have gone missing.” There’s a few murmurs from the crowd. “We have received word that a ship carrying them might have docked at Nimora within the past day. If you have any information or know their whereabouts, please let any of us in this uniform know and you’ll be handsomely rewarded.” The man bows before leaving the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” Finn hisses as Killian’s heart thumps in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate grits his teeth. “I know, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’ll search the ships?”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. “Most bloody likely. Which means we need to leave, now.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain turns to look at his crew and they all nod, seeming to have read his mind. He rises from his chair and he leaves the tavern, waiting for the others to follow him a few moments later. His eyes flick around, wary of someone following them back to the ship. So far, no one is in sight.</p><p> </p><p>They walk to the ship as fast as they can. As soon as they reach the vessel, Killian gestures for the crew to go up and start getting ready to hoist anchor. Just as he’s about to step onto the gangway, a voice behind him stops the pirate in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahoy there, Captain, where might you be headed?”</p><p> </p><p>Plastering a smile on his face, Killian turns, coming face to face with two knights. “Onto my ship of course. It is rather late and my men need to turn in.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the soldiers shoots him a disbelieving look. “And you wouldn’t stay at the tavern? I saw some pretty lasses there. None of your men was looking for a night cap?”</p><p> </p><p>“We just weren’t feeling it tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must tend to my vessel.” Killian turns, but a hand on his wrist halts him. The captain swallows, refraining from running his hook through the man. He doesn’t need to put everyone on board in more danger than they already are.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Captain,” the knight sneers, “If we were to go up there right now, would we find a princess and her son on board?”</p><p> </p><p>The captain scoffs. “Of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you won’t mind if we take a look, Hook?” The other knight smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody hell!</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not,” Killian gestures upward. “Come right up.” He makes sure to go up the gangplank first, subtly gesturing to Finn to hoist anchor.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reach the deck, the pirate turns around and faces the men. “As you can see, it’s only me and my crew.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that,” one of the knights says and begins to go further onto the deck. However, two of the crew members step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, that won’t be possible,” Killian sneers. “Men, toss them overboard.” The two men wrestle the knights to the railing while Killian kicks down the gangplank. “It was pleasure meeting you, now it’s time to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>The knights are tossed overboard, each landing with a splash and a yelp. Killian jumps up to the wheel and moves the Jolly Roger away from port.  The two knights yell after them and try to give chase, but the ship is too fast and the crew laughs as the men flail around in the water.</p><p> </p><p>After the laughter dies down and they’re far from the port, the captain sighs and glances at Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“I took them to your quarters, Cap,” the older man replies.</p><p> </p><p>The pirate gives a nod of thanks before heading to his cabin.</p><p> </p><p>This will be interesting.</p><hr/><p>Emma gently strokes Henry’s hair as they sit on Hook’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to kick us off the ship, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Emma assures him and she believes it. She feels the ship move, letting her know they’ve left Nimora. “Captain Jones would not do that.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she speaks, the cabin door opens, revealing Hook. Henry’s head pops up and she feels the poor boy begin to shake. Hook must notice because he immediately comes to kneel next to Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey,” he murmurs. “You’re safe, no one’s going to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not making us walk the plank?” Henry demands, eyeing the pirate warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly not! Besides, I need my best crew member to keep everyone in line.”</p><p> </p><p>The little boy perks up at that. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Killian nods solemnly. “Aye.” He glances at Emma, and she only sees reassurance in his eyes. “I do need to talk to your mother, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry hesitates from getting up, but Emma signals to him that it’s okay. Her son looks back at the pirate and her before leaving the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Swan,” Hook starts.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess there’s no reason to call me that now,” she grumbles, looking at her hands. Now that he knows her and Henry’s true identities.</p><p> </p><p>Hook sighs before sitting next to her on the bed. He gently lifts her chin so she meets his eyes. “You’ll always be Swan to me. Not whatever you were to your bastard of a husband.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, relief filling her. “You’re really okay with chartering around a princess and a prince?”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate shrugs, tossing her a dazzling smile. Not that she’d tell him that. “I already told you that I knew you were related to some aristocrat or another.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, just not royalty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, true,” he hums. Taking her hands in his, he says, “However, I do need to know your story. So I know what exactly I’ve gotten myself into.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckles. “I thought you would’ve figured that out the past three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Hook rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbles. She gazes at him again, and what she sees in those clear blue eyes makes her completely, and utterly trust him. “It’s a long story,” she warns.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve got time.” Rising from the bed, he grabs two mugs and what she assumes is a bottle of rum. “But something tells me this calls for some rum.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs. “Always an excuse for a drink for you, isn’t there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pirate, love,” he says simply, pouring rum into a mug and handing it to her. “Now, I believe it’s time for a story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” she grumbles, takes a sip of the liquid, feeling the burn of the alcohol down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Guess it’s time to come clean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warning: Mentions and depictions of domestic violence, including mental and physical abuse and indications of attempted sexual assault throughout this chapter. Please proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma’s tempted to gulp the rum, but opts instead to take a couple of sips before starting her story, her back against the headboard. She knows it’s not exactly proper to be sitting in another man’s bed, but she doesn’t care at this point.</p><p> </p><p>She weaves a story of danger, curses, and True Love when discussing her parents. She talks of the perils they faced when trying to win back the kingdom from her Stepmother Regina, formerly known as the Evil Queen. She tells Hook of the curse that was never cast, which could’ve changed everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Compared to my parents, I’m pretty boring,” she grumbles. Hook snorts, with a “Not that I’ve seen” which she ignores. “I wanted what they had so badly. I wanted True Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing this is where your darling husband comes in?”</p><p> </p><p>The princess nods. “I was seventeen, almost eighteen when I met him.” Her lips twitch. “It was at one of the many balls my mother loved to throw. I was bored, as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not one for fancy parties I take it?” Hook teases with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I enjoyed the festivities, most of the time. It was more the countless stuffed shirt suitors that came with the parties that were the cause of my disinterest.” She sighs. “Neal stood out from the rest.” She recalls at what she had initially thought her kind smiles and questions that displayed his genuine interest in her. Little did she know it was all an act. “He was kind, smart, witty, and didn’t feel the need to conform to customs like all the other princes and dukes and whoever the hell else asked for my hand. He didn’t care that I went to the local tavern or sparred with my father.”  She fiddles with the skin on her ring finger, having taken off the ring as soon as she got on the boat all those weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like an ideal match,” the pirate comments, pursing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods, smiling ruefully. “We used to race our horses against each other on the castle grounds. Neal never cared that I refused to ride side saddle.” She looks down at her hands. “My parents adored him and I loved him,” her voice quivers. “I thought he loved me too, so we married almost a year later.”</p><p> </p><p>Gods, she had been so stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“What changed?” the man prods gently.</p><p> </p><p>“We got married,” she answers sardonically. Hook bites his lips and she rolls her eyes. “Yeah, unfortunately, the whole marriage changes you thing went to a whole other step with our relationship.” Her tone and expression sober. “It was like a switch flipped in him once the honeymoon started.” She shakes her head as she recalls the morning of their honeymoon, the day where everything turned on its head.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Emma opens her eyes, a smile forming across her face as she looks at the man next to her, who’s still sleeping soundly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neal, her husband. She’s married and they’re staying in his, well their, summer cottage for their honeymoon. The thought makes her smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He grunts, rolling over onto his back, eyes opening. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Morning, dear,” she teases., her hand running down his bare chest.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He grumbles.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So,” she starts, grinning and leaning on her elbow. “What shall we do today? We could go for a ride to the village down the way, we could walk the grounds, or stay in bed…” Her hand trails down his stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neal glances at her, and the look in his eyes startle her. There’s no warmth, no softness. The only thing she notes is disinterest. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He rises from the bed, his back to her. “You can do what you like, I’m going out to hunt.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde furrows her eyebrows. “It’s our honeymoon. Shouldn’t we spend time together?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neal snorts. “And we will, in bed, where we continue to make efforts to produce an heir.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Emma’s eyes widen. What was going on with him? “I don’t understand. Are you feeling okay, Neal?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The prince smirks. “I’m feeling just fine, dear.” His eyes glance over her, his gaze shining, as if he’d won something. “I’ve done my part. I courted you, wooed you, impressed you. Now, it’s your turn to do your duty.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her jaw drops. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh come on, Emma. For someone who’s apparently really good at detecting lies, you were absolutely horrible at it with me. Then again, maybe love does really blind you.” He shrugs before putting on his shirt. “I’ll see you here again this evening. Until then, you can do what you please, so long as you don’t leave the grounds.” With that, he leaves their chambers, slamming the door behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The princess stares out the window, wondering what the hell happened, refusing to burst into tears. She was a princess, she couldn’t cry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She refused to.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“He waited until you had consummated the marriage,” Hook hisses. “The bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nods. “Yeah.” She glances up at him, only seeing patience in the pirate’s eyes. “I spent most of our honeymoon alone, wandering the castle grounds aimlessly.” Her voice drops. “He wouldn’t even let me write to my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Swan…”</p><p> </p><p>The princess pushes on. “The physical abuse started when we got back to his kingdom.” She wouldn’t dare call that place home. “It was small things, initially. A slap across the face for defying him, a punch to the chest for talking out of turn, things like that.” She realizes it should disturb her how casual she makes it sound, but after a decade of everything she’s endured, she’s just numb. “The real first injury came when I was sparring with a knight, when I wasn’t “supposed” to be.” She lifts her hands and puts air quotes around “supposed.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“I win!” she cheers as the knight collapses to the ground as she points her sword at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They’d been fighting for almost and hour, the soldier collapsing from exhaustion.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Excellent job, Princess!” the man praises. “Where did you learn?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My father taught me. He wanted me to protect myself.” The irony of the statement isn’t lost on her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Emma!” she hears her husband shout. Shit! “Emma, what the hell are you doing?” Neal storms over to the two and snatches the sword out of her hand. “I told you no sparring!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We were just practicing, Neal,” Emma counters. “I’ve haven’t touched a sword in a while and didn’t want my skills to get rusty.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I already told you I don’t want you fighting,” Neal seethes. Turning to the knight, he throws the sword at the man. “Get rid of this..” Then, gesturing with his hand, the prince says, “And give me your sword.” The knight does as commanded. “Now leave us.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Your Highness…” the knight starts, his eyes darting between the two royals. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I said leave!” Neal snaps and the knight scurries off, not glancing back. Turning back to Emma, he snarls, “And you, I told you I didn’t want you fighting!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Neal, I want to be able to defend myself!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up!” He grabs her by the arm, squeezing. “Do you like defying me? Or do just like the feel of the sword? Maybe you’ll like it digging into your flesh!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Neal, no!” she starts cries, but it’s too late. The sword cuts through her dress and the princess feels the tip of the blade dig into her thigh. She looks down and sees blood seep through her gown. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, go get yourself cleaned up, I expect to see you at supper.” With that, Neal throws the sword on the ground and calmly walks off, leaving Emma on the ground, blood flowing down her leg.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This time, she does break down in tears.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Oh, lass,” Hook murmurs, sorrow in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“The abuse only got worse after that.” Emma takes a deep breath. “He let up when I was pregnant with Henry, not wanting to lose the baby.” She curls her hand around the comforter. “It only took about a month after Henry was born for Neal to return to his usual routine of cruelty. During the pregnancy, it was mainly just verbal disparaging, like how big I was getting and not in the cute “Oh, you’re even more beautiful when you’re pregnant” stuff husbands usually tell their wives.” She snorts. “Nope, Neal was very much looking forward to me getting back my figure.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a fool,” Hook says simply. “An absolute fool for not treasuring you the way you should be.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blinks at him in surprise. “Erm, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hook furrows his eyebrows, thinking. “What happened the night you ran away?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowns before pursing her lips. “Honestly? I’m not quite sure.” She glances at him. “It was kind of…odd?” She huffs, struggling  to explain. “I had been planning to run away for a while, obviously taking Henry with me. But something different happened. Henry acted strange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Emma bites her lip. “You’ve seen Henry, how well behaved he is, how happy he is, with of course the occasional pouts and scowls any child does when you tell them no sometimes. But the way he behaved that night, it was just so out of character for him…”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Emma had just gotten into her chambers, getting ready to read Henry a bed time story before putting him to bed. She loved reading him a story before bed, even though Neal thought Henry was getting too old for fairytales. Emma highly disagreed and it was one of the few things Neal didn’t fight her on, for now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Emma began to turn down the bed when Neal stomps in, door slamming behind him. She can just about control her flinching at this point. Also, she can’t think of anything that would have Neal this angry. Guess it’s going to be one of those surprise nights. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Emma!” he snarls. Well, at least he wasn’t calling her a bitch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Neal?” she asks, looking at him, keeping her voice demure. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What were you doing earlier today?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I was…” The princess wracks her brain to figure out what’s pissing him off. She was alone most of the day, Henry being in his lessons and Neal off somewhere. “Just making sure the castle was in order, of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh really? Just keeping everything in order?” He smiles, one of his fake, predatory smiles and her stomach sinks. “Then, what’s this?” He holds up a small coin purse and Emma feels her face pale. “I found this tucked in a compartment in the library. I wonder how it got there…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not mine,” she lies. She’d been hiding small pouches of gold near their chambers so she could find it the night she decides to run off with Henry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Liar,” he hisses. “What are you planning to do with these? Run away?” he mocks. “You have nowhere to go.” In an instant, he grabs her hair, her blonde tresses trapped in his fingers as he holds her to him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Neal, please,” she murmurs, attempting to wrench herself out of his grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up. I think you need reminding of who you belong to,” he rasps. He hands grab at her dress and begin to tug it off of her when there’s a crash from next door, followed by a scream. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Both parents rush into Henry’s room, and what Emma sees throws her. Henry’s on the floor, kicking and screaming, one of  his nursemaids, Jasmine, standing beside him, panic on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what’s wrong with him!” she cries. “He just started throwing a tantrum!” Emma glances around the room to see the damage and notices a pile of glass on the opposite wall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neal, apparently not having cooled down from his encounter with the princess, grabs Henry by the arm.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop it, you little brat,” he growls, forcing Henry to face him. Their son ignores him  and starts hitting his father with his legs and fists. Neal, too quick for Emma to react, raises his hand and a loud smack resounds in the room as Henry tumbles to the ground. There’s a deathly silence as Emma covers her mouth in horror, Henry’s cries having quieted down as the little boy clutches his cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her husband doesn’t say anything, just walks back into their chambers. The princess rushes to her son’s side, inspecting his cheek, which is already starting to swell. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Jasmine, please get me a cold cloth,” she orders. The poor maid stands frozen. “Now,” Emma snaps. The maid runs off, while Emma clutches Henry to her chest,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so so sorry, sweetheart,” she murmurs into his hair, kissing his head. “I’m so sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She knows they have to leave tonight.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The princess is now in full blown tears, the dam having broken during the story. Before she can stop him, Hook gathers her into his arms, murmuring soothing words to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Swan. You and your boy are safe now. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She takes several deep breaths, finally calming down after a few minutes. She leans back and gazes at the pirate, only seeing understanding and kindness in his eyes. None of it is an act.</p><p> </p><p>“I let my own son get hurt,” she murmurs, guilt and shame filling her. Hook’s quiet, seeming to think. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate hesitates before saying, “Is it possible Henry threw the tantrum on purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>Huh? “I don’t follow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like he planned it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Plan a tantrum? What would he possibly gain by throwing a tantrum? Also, it’s so out of character for him.” What the hell was the captain getting at?</p><p> </p><p>“You and your spouse’s room is adjacent to Henry’s, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowns. “I mean it is, but I don’t see why that…” She halts mid sentence, eyes going wide. “You think he was trying to stop Neal from hurting me? That’s absurd! He’s only a child!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, but children can be rather perceptive, more than we’d like them to be,” Hook answers. Sighing, he reaches his hand behind his ear and begins to scratch. A nervous tick she’s noticed. “Also, the lad might have said something in the market yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something about keeping you safe for once.” The pirate shrugs. “I don’t think I was supposed to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stills, her breath catching in her throat. If Hook’s right, then that means…</p><p> </p><p>“He’s known this whole time,” she murmurs. “Oh gods, he’s been able to hear everything going on in our room this whole time!” Poor Henry! The boy must be so traumatized!</p><p> </p><p>“I think you need to talk to him, Swan,” the captain suggests. “I get the sense he has some guilt of his own for causing you to go on the run. I don’t think he expected you to leave that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit!</p><p> </p><p>Emma groans, laying her head against the headboard. “I’ve made such a mess of things.”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate shakes his head. “No, Swan, you made the best of an absolutely horrible situation.” He takes her hand in his again and it only occurs to her now that’s she never once flinched at his touch. “Your husband is a bastard and should I ever have the ‘pleasure’ of meeting him, I would be more than happy to run my hook through him for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde swallows. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” Hook eyes her carefully as he says, “I’ve come to be very protective of you and Henry throughout your weeks here on the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she murmurs, unsure of what to say. She trusts him, but she feels there’s something deeper there, something she is definitely not ready for, not by a long shot.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you go talk to your boy so you ease his guilt, even if a little.” The pirate rises, smiling. “And I need to captain my ship. I think it might be safer if we took the longer route to your kingdom, though I understand you’re in a hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shakes her head. “No, I agree. There’s probably less of chance we’ll get caught that way.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods. “It’s settled.”</p><p> </p><p>The princess stands, her fingers playing with the fabric of her trousers. “Thank you, H-Killian, for everything.” She gazes at him and he returns it, a certain fire in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not trouble, Swan,” he assures her and he means it.</p><p> </p><p>She gives him another smile before he departs his quarters. Alone, Emma sighs. Time to go talk to Henry.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe then, both mother and son can move forward with their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>